


A Second Chance, and a Roll of the Dice

by locketnheart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketnheart/pseuds/locketnheart
Summary: Kokichi and his organization have been doing fine all the years after he graduated Hope's Peak. But when a member notices a child in need, Kokichi decides to take matters into his own hands. Perhaps old classmates can help him along the way, or even an old rival?At least it's only one child.Right?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

“I don’t think you truly understand just how amazing of a leader I really am.” 

The small Supreme Leader made himself comfortable on the table, facing his classmates. 

“Ten thousand members! Each and every one of them under my command. You can’t argue with facts like that!” Kokichi snickered to himself as the rest of his class rolled their eyes at him. 

“We already told you time and time again, nobody believes you! Three years we’ve been stuck listening to nothing but your lies. What’s the point in listening to you now?” Maki scowled, already tired of even wasting her breath to speak to the other. Miu slammed a hand down, chiming in. 

“Plus didn’t Shuichi end up finding out you only had like what, ten members in your lame little group? We know about your weird fucking gaggle of clowns!” She pointed an accusing finger at the so-called leader. “We’ve cracked all your damn lies wide open!” 

Kokichi sighed, pushing her finger away. “Who knew the detective boy could be such a snitch?” Turning his head, he glanced over at said detective, no longer hiding behind his hat he used to always wear. “Giving away all the secrets I wanted to share with trustworthy people. What a shame, right?” The only response he got was from everyone but said detective, all ganging up once again to be on the other’s side. It was all so repetitive. 

Well except for-

“There you all are! I was looking around the whole damn building to find you guys.” The Ultimate Astronaut said, making his way into the class. “Why is everyone in this room?” 

“Ooo, looks like somebody didn’t read the little note on the classroom door when he arrived.” As usual, Kokichi took the chance to jab at Kaito. Of course, that only resulted in him jabbing back.  
“There wasn’t a note!” 

“Was too.”  
“Was not!”  
“Was too!”  
“Was not! I’m not stupid, there was nothing on the door!” 

“Enough already.” Kaede stepped in, calmly. “Perhaps the note ended up falling. We’re glad you’re here now Kaito.” Smiling, she gestured for everyone to take their seats. “We have a long day ahead of us guys! Can’t start the day fighting each other.” 

Days always felt so long, at least to Kokichi. Three years and his classmates figured out things he didn’t need them to find out, and way too soon for his own liking. He didn’t want his fellow students to know him on that level. Perhaps he allowed the one to see him too soon, but he didn’t let him know everything. No, that privilege was given to the only person he considered a friend while at Hope’s Peak. It was a shame he graduated already, leaving Kokichi alone for the remaining two years. Not that it would have made a difference, just someone to talk to every once and awhile. 

It wasn’t long before the day drew to an end. Kokichi made his way past the gates and walked to where he called home, but not before an arm was placed in his way.

“You know Momota-chan, the more you do that, the more I think you want me around.” He smiled, eyes looking up to him. “Is there something you need today? I’m quite busy. Didn’t you hear from everyone else? My-” 

“Ten thousand members, yes I know.” Kokichi was greeted with a blank expression. “Listen, the entire class decided we’ve really had enough. None of us want to hear about your supposed leadership abilities. We don’t care about how you ‘run the show’ with your little group. You know Shuichi told us everything, so why continue to lie?” The taller one folded his arms against his chest, “How come you make it seem like we’re not allowed to know the real you?” 

All the astronaut was greeted with, was a smile, creeping onto the smaller one’s face. 

“You’re not. All of you aren’t allowed to know.” Purple eyes glistened, full of excitement. “You wouldn’t believe me anyways! Everything I say is a lie! Right? Why bother getting to know what you think is the real me?” He laughed loudly to himself, causing Kaito to back up. 

“You tell me, who is the real Kokichi Ouma? The guy that has a bunch of groons ready at his command? The leader ready to take over the earth whenever he pleases? Or maybe, something none of you could even think up?” With a sudden turn, he started walking away. 

“Don’t waste your effort, you can’t fight your way to the truth you claim you so desperately want to find.” 

“Wait, Kokichi!” Kaito’s cry fell onto deaf ears as Kokichi walked off. 

As if he was going to allow somebody like Kaito to know anything about himself. It’s not like the idiot would understand him anyways. It was easier to bicker back and forth with him, easier to poke fun at him, easier to push him away, just like the rest. Thankfully there was only a few months more with them. Soon, they’d be nothing but a memory and gone from his sight. 

Only a matter of time before Kaito and the others were out of his life, forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place six years after the prologue.

One would think that ten people in a small car would be a tight squeeze, but it wasn’t for this group of clowns. They giggled and chuckled together after a full day of fun, The leader of the group sat in the middle of them all, praising each and every member for their contribution to the day’s charades. 

“I think that was the best work we’ve done yet!” Kokichi laughed out, the others following along. “But we can still do better. Guess who made up more plans for the upcoming week!” He took off his hat, placing it onto his lap. He had more to say, but it was easier to wait until they were all back at their base.

It was a long ride before they ended up at their destination. One by one, the group made their way inside, Kokichi last, making sure they all went in. That was until one of his members stopped him.

“Boss, you know how you always tell us to notify you of things we’ve seen?” He asked, words muffled under his clown mask. He received a nod in acknowledgement. “Well, while we were out the past few times, I noticed that in one area, there was a child. You know how you and the others went to stuff up some of the boxes with the toys we brought? I might have sneaked off to follow the kid.” He bashfully admitted. 

Kokichi raised a brow at him. “So that’s where you ran off to. I asked 01 where you went but no one saw. So tell me, what’s so important about this child that you need to tell me about it?” 

“The child seemed to be in a rush while carrying a bunch of drinks. I’m not sure what kind of drinks but I have my suspicions.” He paused and moved aside his mask to show his worried face. “Boss, the kid had bandages on him too. I didn’t want to let him go but I couldn’t get the child out of my mind.” 

Kokichi blinked up at him with surprise. With a gentle hand, he guided the other to the door. “I’m thankful you told me. Always glad to hear our watcher is doing his job.” He got a smile from the clown in return. “How about this, I’ll keep an eye out for the kid whenever I’m in the area. You tell me more about him inside. If I ever see them, I’ll see what’s going on. Remember, we can’t get too involved but the least we can do is cheer a child up.” Brightly, the leader smiled, reassuring his minion that it would be looked at. The clown smiled back at his boss before being led inside. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deciding to keep his word to his fellow group member, Kokichi made his own trip out to the area of concern. A young boy, couldn’t have been older than seven years old, which he had to admit, didn’t make him feel very good. A young child carrying drinks could have meant it was only soda, but that would be the most comforting answer. What really set Kokichi off, was all the bandages he heard the child was covered in. He couldn’t hear something like that and not take a look for himself. Once in the area, he kept hidden, waiting for the child to perhaps show up. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding on his follower’s part. 

If only that were the case.

It wasn’t long, almost coincidental, that he spotted a young boy, bright red spiky hair, tan skin, bandages covering his arms, legs, and even one on his face. The child was quickly running off, backpack strapped onto his back. Kokichi almost didn’t see him if it wasn’t for the boy crying out after tripping. Unable to stand and watch, he found himself running over to the child. 

“Whoa there! What’s got you tripping over your own two feet?” He smiled, picking the boy up. The boy looked up startled, his eyes frightened while looking at the adult in front of him. Kokichi took note of how scared he looked. He knelt down to be closer to eye level and smiled. 

“You don’t have to worry. It looks like you didn’t scratch yourself at the very least. Hope everything in your backpack is safe though.” The child said nothing, looking down at his feet. It was clear to Kokichi that the boy seemed to also have a few bruises on him along with the bandages, maybe even a few little small cuts. That was a clear red flag for him, enough to make him want to ask questions, but if he knew anything, he knew he couldn’t just intervene without any information. Instead, he stood back up and held out his hand. 

“Do you want me to walk you home? It’s okay if you don’t. I don’t want to see you trip again is all. Plus,” with a sly smirk, he whispered, with a finger over his mouth, “a hero always needs to finish his quest!” He playfully bowed to the child with his hand out still. “So I will aid the hero to finish his adventure!” 

Unsure of the child’s reaction, he lifted his head only to see the child’s once fearful expression, turn into one of curiosity and wonder. There was obvious hesitation from the boy, but soon enough, his tiny hand was placed onto Kokichi’s.  
“Alright little hero, how about you lead the way?” The boy continued to stare up at the adult before him, eyes still never losing that sparkle. “Come now,” Kokichi poked. “There is only so much time before the sun goes down and the night monsters come out!” That was enough to make the child start walking. Kokichi sighed silently to himself. He had gotten the child to trust him. He couldn’t help but feel concerned that the child did trust an adult so easily, but it was a plus for him. 

The walk was longer than Kokichi expected it to be. The boy took him through the most desolate areas, some he could not recognize. His own mind was scattered with thoughts. Where could this boy be headed to? Eventually he had gotten his answer. It was a rundown looking apartment building. Once they arrived, the child slowly let go of his hand, almost to symbol their time together was done. Kokichi pushed his negative thoughts aside before kneeling down to the boy again. 

“Congratulations young hero! Looks like we made it to our destination. And before the sun sets too.” The child’s eyes still sparkled with an ounce of what Kokichi hoped was joy. “It was an honor for me to accompany you. But it seems as though our time is up! I must get back to my fellow group and tell them of the young brave hero’s tale!” He stood back up before gasping, perhaps a little too dramatically.  
“Oh goodness me! I have not yet introduced myself to the young hero now did I?” He received a small little ‘no’ in response. With a dramatic stance, he held out his arms with a grin. “My name is Kokichi Ouma. A pleasure to meet you, hero.” Kokichi heard a small whisper as the child repeated his name to himself. 

As painful as it was to leave this child, Kokichi knew he couldn’t stay much longer. He took a step back and waved. The least he could do is see if he ever met up with the boy again.  
“You know, if you ever need my help again, just call for me if our paths cross! For now, I must say my goodbye!” He turned, making his way back, but not before he felt a little hand grab onto his own again. Turning, he looked down to find the boy looking up at him. 

“Am I going to see you again mister?” He asked, a voice louder than what Kokichi would have expected for being so quiet the entire walk. “Today was a lot of fun! Does that mean I get to lead you if I ever go on another adventure?” 

His brows raised in surprise as the boy asked to see him again. With a smile, he nodded. “If that is what the hero wants! Then sure!” 

The boy’s eyes went from wide to excited. Instead of seeing the child scared and cautious, Kokichi saw the child behave as a child should: happy. 

“Now, if I’m going to aid this young hero again, I’m going to need a name to call him!” Kokichi exclaimed. The boy pulled away and with loud and proud voice, 

“My name is Masaru Daimon!”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets his little friend again, but something is clearly not right.

It wasn’t long until he saw the child again and walked the boy home. In fact, it was every other day Kokichi walked alongside him. Every time they met, he’d be taken the same path until parting ways and promising to meet up again. However, he couldn’t help but notice that he did gain another bandage or two. Masaru never shared much along the way, to which Kokichi understood. Numbers of days passed by before Kokichi got any kind of information out of him. Unfortunately, he got it the worst way possible. 

Kokichi stood waiting for the boy where he always met him, but it wasn’t until much later that he even saw a glimpse of Masaru. He was clearly shaken up, face red, tears running down his cheeks. The backpack he always wore on him, was covered in some kind of liquid. Kokichi quickly made his way over to instantly discover the smell of alcohol all over the boy. 

“Masaru! What happened? Are you alright?” He knelt down only to be greeted with his hands slapped away. 

Masaru said nothing before running off, completely leaving the backpack behind. For a moment, Kokichi almost considered calling him back for it, but realized the boy must have left it on purpose. He glanced inside, only to find shattered bottles, alcohol dripping out of it. Glass shards all contained within the bag. Kokichi dropped the bag right away. 

He finally had an idea what Masaru had in possession, he couldn’t figure out why. Of course, the child wouldn’t be drinking it. How did Masaru even get all of that? Where did he get all that? Why? When? 

Against his better judgement, he picked up the backpack and ran in the direction Masaru did. Maybe if he was lucky, he would find him, but he had his doubts. He went the same way they walked numerous times now, even making it all the way to the building to find no one. 

‘He’s fine, he might be inside, safe.’ Kokichi told himself. He continued to look around the area. Still, to his dismay, he didn’t find the child. It was starting to get late, and Kokichi was getting more and more worried as the minutes passed by. It felt like an eternity of searching before finally, he found in an alleyway, bright familiar red hair. A rush of relief passed through his body before he made his way over. 

“Masaru? Is that you?” 

The young boy instantly tensed up, hands over his head in caution. 

“I didn’t mean to!” He exclaimed loudly, sobs loud and clear. “I didn’t mean to do it! It was an accident!” 

This is what he feared. Something was clearly wrong, yet he had no clear pieces to the puzzle before him. Kokichi stayed his distance and spoke softly.  
“Masaru, I was worried about you. Are you okay?” He was greeted with puffy eyes, finally looking over at him. Instead of an answer, Masaru lowered his arms and sat up. The child’s eyes locked onto the bag he was still holding. Masaru reached out and immediately took it back. 

“It’s ruined, it’s still all ruined. If he finds out. . .” Masaru stopped himself and tossed the bag aside. “I don’t want to make him mad.” 

Against his better judgement, against everything he truly wanted to say, Kokichi leaned down and asked him. 

“What do you need me to get you?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kokichi couldn’t believe that he was now returning back to Masaru with a crate of alcohol. He had no reason why yet, but if it meant that Masaru had a chance of being safe, he would do it. At least he had word that once he got him the stuff, the child would explain why he needed it. The walk back was stomach churning in every way possible. The clinkling of the glass bottles almost made him want to throw the crate away and tell someone, do something else instead of what he was doing. He couldn’t risk it though. 

Kokichi rounded the corner back into the alleyway where he reluctantly left Masaru. The boy never moved an inch until he saw the purple haired man return. The drinks held out before him, Masaru nodded up at the adult. 

“I cleaned out my backpack while you were gone. I need to put it in there.” Masaru stood up and took the crate from him, carefully placing it down before opening up his backpack and placing the bottles inside. Kokichi watched him, troubled at how easy it was for the child to fit every bottle in perfectly and still zip it up. Once done, Masaru placed the backpack on and stared off to the side instead of up at Kokichi. 

“Thank you. I promise to make this up to you someday mister.” He started to walk off, but not before Kokichi’s arm was carefully placed in his way. 

“Not someday. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, thank you all for the kudos and kind messages so far! I do hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaru gives Kokichi an explaination. . .

Kokichi sat next to Masaru, waiting to hear what the child had to say. It took a little more convincing before the child finally opened up to him. 

The truth came out like a brick to the face. It was harsh. 

“I don’t want dad to get angry at me again. I had to get him those drinks. Those are the only things that don’t anger him! That and the awful smoke. Every time he yells, every time he speaks, that’s all I can focus on. Sometimes he grabs me by the arm, or leg. Then I’m more focused on how scared I am. I don’t like when he gets near me.” 

To see a young child talk about his own father like that made Kokichi’s blood boil. An alcoholic and abusing father, hurting and scaring his son on a daily basis. Making an innocent child go out and steal drinks and cigarettes for his own personal amusement, gain, needs, desires. It took everything within him to not show off any signs of anger to scare Masaru. 

“He really does that to you?” He asked. 

“It’s always been like that. No one is even there to argue with him.” Masaru sniffed. “Not since mom left.” As he continued to talk, the more closed off he became once more. “And nobody else ever showed up to help. I always have to do things for him.” 

He heard another sniffle coming from the child to see a tear fall down his cheek. “I don’t want to make him angry again mister. If you didn’t get the bottles, I… I…” 

“You don’t have to get him those bottles anymore Masaru! Or cigarettes either!” Kokichi exclaimed, a familiar smile upon his face. The child turned and looked at him, a clear expression of confusion. “How about this? I can bring these bottles to him myself. I can place the bottles right outside his door so you never have to go about on that hard quest. Does that sound good?” 

For a moment there was a glimmer of excitement in the young boy’s eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. 

“Wouldn’t that mean, our adventure is over?” Masaru’s eyes were wide, his lip quivering, cheeks still pink from almost breaking down. “Please, I don’t want them to be over! I liked being able to walk home without feeling scared. I didn’t have to worry about anyone asking why I was shaky or why I was out late.” 

“I felt... safe.”

The words echoed over and over through Kokichi’s mind. The child felt as though he could trust him enough to feel safe with him around. After a moment’s pause, he placed a gentle hand on his smaller shoulder. 

“Then let me continue to make you feel safe. I will still walk home with you, and I can do that every day if you want. But you won’t have to go out for those drinks or cigarettes. I can take care of everything and if that includes walking you home then I will. I made a promise to my little hero that I would stay by his side, right? Help him with his quest and things he needs.” 

Masaru gave him a look he never saw from the child before. An expression of relief. He was then leapt upon by Masaru in a tight hug. 

“Thank you mister.” 

The hug lasted longer than Kokichi expected it to before Masaru pulled away. It was time for the boy to head home with the drinks carefully in his backpack. He stood up, wiped his tears, and started walking towards his building. He did stop a moment before turning back to Kokichi with a smile. 

“You know mister, you’re always calling me the hero, but I think you’re the real hero!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Hopefully the next one won't be as long of a wait, but I do apologize if the following chapter is another slow update.   
> Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
